Truth or Dare
by Crazychicke
Summary: They were currently standing in Snape's classroom, and for some reason most of the dares consisted of them being partially naked. If this didn't give them detention she didn't know what would. THREE-SHOT.
1. Chapter 1

**Truth or Dare**

**Part One**

"There's no way I'm doing that." Hermione hissed, as Lavender read out the dare. "Draco would curse me, can you imagine what he'd do if he caught me snooping in his room? Besides he's totally going to know it's missing."

"You're just scared _Granger," _Pansy piped up from where she had been sitting.

"I am not." Hermione shot back.

Pansy upturned her nose and started filing her nails. "For your information, he and the boys are having their own party and they won't even be in the dorms..."

"Nice of you, to tell us that." Lavender added with a grimace. They hadn't invited Pansy, it had just happened to be that Pansy had overheard their game and come to investigate – telling them, if they didn't let her play, she'd raise the alarm.

"Besides, it'll be fun." Ginny encouraged her friend, handing her Harry's invisible cloak. "Ron and Harry said they were sneaking into Honeydukes." Ginny added, "I know you can do this Hermione."

"And you never know what might happen." Luna smiled, producing bubbles contently from the tip of her wand. Their sleepover was going surprisingly well, considering how much mischief they had gotten away with already. Hermione was actually amazed that Snape hadn't caught them out of bed out of hours. Although, things had changed since "the war" was officially over. The idea was, they had to take something which belonged to the opposite sex and at the end of the night they all had to show it. Hermione's dare was to sneak into Malfoy's room and take an item of clothing. Bonus point if it was underwear.

Hermione pushed open the classroom door and muttered, as if reminding herself at the same time. "I'm with Charlie."

"What Charlie doesn't know won't hurt him."

"Shut up Lavender."

"If you say so." Lavender smiled and lifted her fire-whiskey in the air.

"Good luck."

"Thanks Ginny."

**

"Oh, hi harry, are you lost?" Luna enquired, staring at the Chosen One curiously. Harry was standing in the middle of the second floor in only his boxes. He was going to kill Seamus.

"No...I just.... ah....actually there's no real way of explaining this." Harry looked away embarrassed. He was very aware at how her eyes travelled up his plain chest and it made him fairly uncomfortable. Luna smiled, "I don't know if that makes me feel better or just stupid." Harry continued. "So what are you doing out here at this time?"

Luna grinned, "The girls and I are having a sleepover and we're playing truth or dare."

It was Harry's turn to stare. Was he imagining it or was Luna taking off her pajamas?

"Uh...Luna? Erm...what are you doing?" He said dropping his wand loosely in his hand.

Luna grinned, "I'm simply illustrating my dare. Of course it was for the first guy I met in this hall, you are just lucky it was you. So Mr Potter, what kind of action would you like me to perform on you tonight?"

Harry's mouth dropped to the stone floor; at least he was sure it would have if that was possible. Luna was standing just a foot in front of him, completely starkers, if it weren't for her long blond hair covering up her private parts. He wasn't sure where to look. He seemed content at staring at a puddle on the ground.

"Anything at all Harry?" Luna smiled rolling up and down on her feet.

Harry came toward her and picked up her pyjamas, "Well you can start by putting your clothes back on?" Luna looked at him blankly and then a mischievous smile usurped her mouth.

"You are funny."

"Ah...thanks." Harry pushed the clothes back into her arms and Luna put her pants on first. She was having trouble with her shirt and Harry, as though he wasn't in control of himself pulled the jacket the right way up and guided her arms back into the sleeves and her fingers buttoned the shirt back together. Harry was so close to her he could almost touch her long eyelashes. She was breathing awfully softly and calmly, completely the opposite to him - he watched her finish the last button and her hand reached out and sank against his shoulder and down his chest. Harry felt his hand loosen on his wand and her voice seemed very soothingly, he almost forgot he was standing in the hall in his boxer shorts.

"You are not like many guys here are you Harry?" Harry didn't push her hand away, it was slightly comforting and he was already transfixed on her: her beautiful body was still imprinted behind his eyelids. "If it were anybody else, they would not have asked me to get dressed."

"Oh." Harry could have smacked himself in the head. He swallowed. "What would they have asked?" But he already knew the answer, at least to the one thought which had arisen over all others.

Luna's hand had reached the elastic along his boxer shorts.

Harry froze.

Luna looked into his green eyes and her lips were on his suddenly. Harry swayed on the spot and then he submitted; kissing her back. Luna broke off before, he could do anything more and she grinned.

"It was nice seeing you Harry." And with that, she skipped around the corner, carrying his wand in her other hand, completely oblivious Harry stared after her, a hand to his lips and a new feeling erupting from his stomach. "Too easy." She thought.

**

Hermione muttered the password to the Slytherin dorm room which Pansy had given her, reluctantly. Hermione walked through the secret doorway under the cloak and wondered where in the world Draco's room was.

"Eww, Draco's underwear....I'm going to murder Lavender." Hermione whispered, as she walked swiftly into the back of the common room and without a backward glance, or to stare in awe at the large paintings of grotesque creatures and wrinkly faced wizards, she searched for the door leading into the 7th year Slytherin's rooms.

Pushing open the door she jumped in fright as she saw Theodore Nott spread out across his bed asleep. Why he wasn't with Malfoy she didn't know. This was problematic. How was she going to get Draco's underwear now?

Hermione closed her eyes and she nodded to herself. There was only one way.

"Mufliato." Hermione whispered and the she immediately went to Draco's trunk at the foot of his bed and hoped to Merlin that he had nothing disgusting in his trunk, his mother would be horrified otherwise. Hermione then realised that his underwear may not be washed!

"Accio Draco's underwear." Hermione tried first. When nothing happened, she considered perhaps Draco wasn't an underwear boy. Ew now she was picturing it! She shook her head and muttered, "Accio Draco's boxers."

Theodore let out a muffled snore and Hermione jumped. She flicked her wand and was surprised to see a pair of green boxers with pictures of the snitch flying over them appear. "That is just sad." Hermione made the boxer shorts hover in front of her and shut the trunk tight, she was almost out the door before she realised she had to take away the spell she had put on Theodore, which she had done and then she turned to see the door to see it open and a couple of laughing males entered. Hermione darted behind the door and flicked her wand so that Draco's boxers shot up to the ceiling.

"Geez Theo, we leave you alone for a minute and you are already drooling! Wake up!" Malfoy shouted, dumping the Firewhiskey on his bed. Crabbe and Goyle laughed and Hermione faded into the wall, wondering how in the name of Merlin, she was going to get out.

"S'up Draco?"

"Usual. Hey where's Pansy? She didn't try to grope me in the hall."

"No idea, probably making out with some unfortunate bloke." They all seemed to laugh at that. Hermione never much liked Pansy, but the way they were acting, she felt a little sorry for the girl.

**

Ginny wondered how in the world she and Pansy had got this double dare. Trust.

They were currently standing in Snape's classroom, and for some reason most of the dares consisted of them being partially naked. If this didn't give them detention she didn't know what would.

**First part done! Just have to write the next two parts.**

**Please review,**

**Thank you!**

**~CrAZychicke~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

"Is Snape even coming?" Pansy asked, as she rifled through Professor Snape's desk looking for something significant to take. Luna had not specified what they had to take just that it had to be something significant and something that would be missed.

"I hope not. I'm not looking forward to getting detention Pansy."

"So, what exactly are you to Draco? I mean, I know you're not his _girlfriend_. I mean, there's no way he'd want to actually be seen with you." Ginny's face grew hot but she knew Pansy was just jealous.

"Why are you here again?" Ginny said, leaning back against a spare desk and adjusting her arms across her chest, covering her breasts. Pansy wasn't bothered; no wonder Draco had dated her. But something Pansy had said bothered Ginny. What _did_ she mean to Malfoy? Was it just snogging or did they actually have a relationship? Would they survive high school and could he be suitable to be the father of her children should she have any?

"I don't know, but whatever we are, he's mine now and maybe you should get over your little crush of him, because I know he finds it really annoying." Ginny smiled and Pansy's jaw dropped in shock. Ginny felt satisfaction for a moment but couldn't revel in it too much – one she wasn't a bitch like Pansy and two – all she wanted was to get the dare over and done with as quickly as possible.

"I know..." Ginny started slowly. "What about something from the store cupboard? He's normally got loads of ingredients there." Ginny let Pansy do all the work naturally.

"How come we have to be topless again?" Pansy asked agitated as she rummaged through the cupboard and pulled out several objects to check with Ginny as to whether it was good enough to take.

"No idea, obviously it amuses Luna – maybe because you were the one who dared her to rendez-vous with a complete stranger (she was just lucky it was Harry) and this is just her way of getting you back – it's just a pain I had to do the dare with you. Come on, that boomslang skin will do - let's get out of here before we get caught."

"Wasn't that the point?"

"Do you want to see what Snape'll say and do when he sees us breaking into his classroom -  
I don't."

"Ok ok! Ew it's slimy! Where do I keep it, my pants have no pockets - you'll have to hide it."

Ginny rolled her eyes, flicked her wand so that the boomslang skin hovered just by her and she pushed Pansy out of the door, praying neither Snape nor anybody else saw them, because she wasn't sure she could explain.

They entered the room about half an hour later and the girls were chatting, waiting for them. Ginny sighed and immediately pulled her t-shirt back on and dropped the boomslang skin into the bowl in the middle of the table with the rest of the stolen objects.

"Piece of cake." Ginny muttered. Pansy pulled on her shirt and turned her attention to Lavender.

"Where's Granger?"

**

Hermione's feet were killing her. She couldn't believe that Draco and his friend's were still talking. Well if you could call it that. It had to be the fifth round of Firewhiskey and she had been lucky on several occasions – where she was sure the game was up. Once, Draco had fallen on his back and looked up at the ceiling and she had to flick her wand quickly to pull his stolen boxer shorts out of his gaze, but also keep it hidden from any of the other Slytherin's vision. Theo, so Draco called him, was awake but in a deep discussion for the last three hours with Goyle about Quidditch which was extremely boring and Hermione had tried on several occasions to plan her escape but found it impossible when Crabbe decided to play darts – the target being on the back of the door. She could have confunded him, but that would seem too obvious. So here she stood, several hours after her task and still she had not made any difference – the game could have finished long ago and she was almost regretting her decision to play when she heard one of the boy's say.

"Let's get tattoos!"

Hermione sighed but as she realised what this entailed her heart started racing.

_No. I'm with Charlie, I'm with Charlie...I do not feel anything for these boys....nothing at all, not even when they are taking their shirts....THEY'RE TAKING THEIR SHIRTS OFF?!_

Theo was first, his shirt fell to the floor and he let Draco take out his wand and Draco grinned.

"So which Tattoo would you like Theo? Anything at all, Bellatrix taught me the spell; it won't hurt...much." Theo grinned and thought about it briefly before deciding. Hermione didn't hear what he said but after a couple of minutes and Theo's grunts she was able to see for herself.

"Hey! I wanted the Pegasus!" Goyle interrupted.

"The chicks are totally going to dig this." Theo grinned. Hermione couldn't take her eyes of his back and it was only after Goyle had then removed his shirt showing a chest full of muscle did she think to herself – she was in SO much trouble. With this distraction she had to remember she was still trying to escape and she couldn't lose her focus or the spell levitating Draco's boxers would break.

Soon after the boys were up to their seventh round of drinks and Hermione wondered if she would get out of there at all. She reminded herself to tell Ginny that Draco's tattoo consisted of a massive fire-breathing Dragon and not a serpent, like she had expected. Her eyes travelled down his smooth, appealing chest and over the masculine tattoo and she willed her heart to stop racing.

"Hey Draco , why are your boxes floating above us?" Hermione froze, watching every face stare up at the ceiling following Crabbe's finger.

Draco got off his bed and waved his wand, "Accio boxers." He muttered suspiciously. Hermione didn't panic. Instead she muttered the spell again and Draco's eyes narrowed as the boxers stopped mid air and returned to its inital spot. He repeated his spell and the others watched in awe as the boxers went back and forth. Hermione flicked her wand and Draco thrust his wand furiously – there was a loud rip and half of Draco's boxers fell on the floor at Draco's feet and the other dropped on the ground at Hermione's.

"There, Draco!" Crabbe muttered getting up and bumbling over to the wall where Hermione was standing, frozen to the spot.

"Hang on Crabbe. I think I know who it is."

"Who?"

"Potter of course, under that stupid Invisibility cloak." Draco sneered. Before Hermione could react; Crabbe's bungling arms caught hold of the cloak and he gasped in understanding. "Hold him." Hermione felt Crabbe's hands round her waist and she whimpered in shock. Theo, Goyle and another Slytherin jumped off the bed to find out if Draco was correct in his suspicion.

The cloak was pulled off by Draco and the entire room gasped.

"_Granger?" _

"Hello Malfoy, you must think this odd. I can explain this. It's actually quite funny, I... erm... I was just..." But she could not explain; upon agreeing to play the game, they were not to divulge to anyone what they were doing. Not even to teachers.

"What are we going to do with her?" Theo grinned eyeing her up and down. Hermione crossed her arms and looked straight at Malfoy. "She's quite pretty when she hasn't got her nose in a book."

"Well...you could let me go, I've seen enough – I won't tell."

"Yeah right. Draco?" Goyle asked turning to Malfoy for instruction.

"Why were you trying to steal my underwear? I didn't think you had a thing for me." Draco smirked, running a hand through his blond hair. Hermione forgot how much of an arrogant ass he was. She had been temporarily distracted as they stood before her shirtless.

"I can't say why – but it sure as hell wasn't what you are thinking."

There was a loud knock on the door and Crabbe cursed. Hermione jumped about a foot in the air.

"Draco are _you_ decent?" Hermione sighed, it was Pansy.

"No but since you are coming in any way I can't really stop you." Draco rolled his eyes at Theo. Theo crossed his arms with a grimace. The other boys sighed.

"Guess we won't get to play with you after all." Theodore muttered disappointedly.

"Your loss." Hermione grimaced. Pansy pushed the door open and Hermione hadn't been so glad to see her in all her life. She was actually tempted to hug her, but thought it might be a bit much.

**

"Finally, what kept you?" Lavender demanded, as the classroom door opened. She had been platting Luna's hair, whilst Ginny was entertaining herself by summoning an old text book back and forth from the shelf to her hands. Hermione entered first and looked over her shoulder as Pansy pushed the door wide and Lavender stared.

"So what are the rules then?" Draco asked swaggering into the classroom – still shirtless. Ginny curled a stand of hair behind her ear as he glanced her way. He decided to lean against the window-sil whilst Theodore smiled in Lavender's direction and went to sit in a vacant chair beside Luna. Goyle stood against the wall looking awkward as his best mate Crabbe had not come.

"Excuse me? Who said you are allowed to play?" Lavender demanded. "And god, put your shirts on!"

"Why, am I turning you on?" Draco smirked. "Hermione, you've got competition." Ginny glanced at Hermione confused but she didn't explain.

Pansy raised her hand, "Hermione go put down Draco's underwear...or what's left of it in the bowl." Hermione gave Lavender an apologetic smile and followed Pansy's instructions. Draco smirked watching Hermione lower her wand and the two parts of his shorts lay together as one.

"The rules Draco, are thus; you are not allowed to divulge what you are doing whilst on the task to anyone. You must do whatever is enlisted whether it is a dare or a truth. You must take something that is significant to the person you are enlisted to and it has to be an object - everything will be returned tomorrow – but for the sake of this game – you must follow through. We have been working counter clockwise, so everyone needs to sit in a circle for this to work and you can't go backwards."

Theodore piped up from his chair with a grin on his face.

"Well I have a dare – they are so much more entertaining than the truth. And can we add a new rule?" Ginny could feel Draco's gaze on her. Lavender pursed her lips as Theo grinned. "I reckon – if you fail a task you then lose a piece of clothing."

Lavender rolled her eyes as Draco hi-fived his friend. "What do you think Girls?" Lavender asked.

Pansy smiled, "What's your dare Theo. And Lavender it's your turn."

**

Typical. Lavender sat cross legged on Seamus' bed and wondered what Ron would say if he knew. Theo had dared her to seduce Seamus and in the process take his necklace which he never seemed to take off and wore round his neck. Ron was going to kill her. Of course if she didn't do it, all she had to suffer when she arrived back to the room was humiliation and to lose a piece of clothing. Course, knowing Theo it would probably be a significant bit of clothing.

She didn't have to wait long.

"Hang on guys, need to get changed. Yeah, yeah I'm not quitting yet, Ron. Don't deal without me." Seamus shouted and shut the door his shirt already on the floor. Lavender presumed they had been playing outside in the snow. He had an alright body, she guessed, but Ron was SO much hotter. Still would Ron even talk to her after this? And what if he walked in on them?

Seamus turned to get his clothes from his trunk and saw Lavender, who was wearing a slutty nurse outfit – another part of Theo's plan. Lavender's eyes travelled over Seamus' chest and he gaped at her as she slowly left the bed and her fingers ran just along his pants.

"I've missed you."

"Ah, hey Lavender, have you been drinking?" He said. Lavender smiled. His Irish accent was kind of a turn on. Well, if she had to do this.

"No." She touched his face confidently and nuzzled her face in the indent of his neck.

"Aye, well I don't think Ron would like it, you better go find him." Seamus encouraged, removing her arms from his neck and trying to look anywhere but her long tanned legs and her bust which he was quite aware was pressing against his skin.

"No, I want you, only you." Lavender mumbled.

Seamus was fully aware that Ron was only just downstairs and he didn't feel like having a black eye.

"Come on Lavender you don't want to do this."

"Oh no, I really want to. I've decided; it's what I need. I need you." Lavender smiled and she pressed her lips against his softly and then forcefully. Seamus was taken aback and then he felt himself falling backwards on his bed, with Lavender's legs either side of his chest.

"Lav – remember Ron? He's your boyfriend, I'm flattered really, but he's one of my mates and I can't just -" He said urgently, his hands reacted as she nuzzled his neck and clasped her upper thighs. Lavender's fingers traced his necklace as he moved to kiss her mouth eagerly.

"Can I ask a favour?" Lavender whispered, stopping his kiss.

"Anything." Seamus said breathlessly.

"Can I borrow your necklace?" Lavender didn't wait for his answer she was soon making out with him again and Seamus only had to pull back and he undid his necklace, putting it over Lavender's neck. "Thank you."

"OI!" Lavender looked up in shock to see Ron, red faced and furious staring at them, Harry, Dean and Neville looking on in shock. Seamus's face turned to ash and Lavender pushed his chest down, swinging her legs off him and walking up to Ron. "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?"

"I can't explain it. But I still love you. Come on Seamus." Lavender held out her hand, knowing how much this would hurt Ron, but she couldn't leave Seamus alone – she knew Ron would punch him.

"NO YOU DON'T." Ron pulled her aside. "WE NEED TO TALK. GET OUT OF MY WAY SEAMUS."

Lavender sighed. "We can talk later. I've got to go."

"WHERE?" Ron demanded.

"I can't say, but you can follow me." This was perhaps the only way. And then, maybe he would forgive her.

**

"Did you get it?" Theo demanded, as Lavender walked through the door.

"Hi Harry." Luna perked up. Harry stared at Luna and waved an awkward hello. Luna beamed. At least she was fully clothed this time.

"What in the name of Merlin is going on here?" Ron demanded, shutting the door as Dean, Neville, Seamus and Harry took the only vacant spots left.

Luna explained the rules to the new additions.

"Let's just say things just got interesting." Ginny smiled, moving over so that Dean could sit beside her. Dean's knee touched her leg and he smiled apologetically. Ginny saw that Draco had noticed too. He seemed agitated. "So who's turn is it next? How about you Draco? Lavender, what's your dare or truth?"

Lavender dropped Seamus' necklace into the bowl. She grinned.

"Truth – Draco what are your true feelings for Ginny Weasley?" Ginny shot Lavender a glare - well, at least she would know. Pansy, Dean and Harry all shifted uncomfortably and Ron looked like he was going to explode. Hermione clasped Lavender's arm in warning and Ginny turned her gaze to Draco, waiting patiently.

"I love her." Ginny had not expected that. She was stunned. So much so that she could hardly believe her ears. She had to try something. Her knees felt wobbly as she slipped off the table and ignoring everybody's whistles and groans; Ginny stood in front of him and looked into his grey eyes.

"What did you say?"

"I have to tell the truth right?" Draco muttered. "I love you."

"Say it again, I think I missed it."

Draco smirked, "I said, I love you."

"Ok, that'll do, for now." Ginny wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him deeply.

"Ron don't, it won't help." It was Harry of course.

"Well, while they're pre-occupied – oh wait, Draco?" Lavender shouted. Draco broke off to listen whilst Ginny ran her fingers through his hair. She didn't care who was in the room, this was their first public kiss and she didn't want it to end.

"I choose Ron." He grinned. Ron's mouth fell open. "Dare you to pinch McGonagall on the ass."

"No way."

"Fine, take your trousers off – you fail."

Ron looked at Lavender.

"Fine, I'd rather do this, then get four months detention." Ron undid his belt and his pants fell to the ground showing off his boxer shorts. Hermione blushed.

"I choose Seamus."

"Mate – I'm really sorry."

"It was just a dare, Ron." Lavender whispered, reaching out to him, but he shrugged her off.

"Kiss Lavender."

"Ron...." Seamus pleaded.

"What's this going to prove? It's just going to hurt you again." Lavender shouted.

"You chose to." Ron said vehemently.

There was an awkward silence; even Ginny and Draco were looking on in anticipation.

Ron crossed his arms and Lavender rolled her eyes pulling Seamus to stand in front of her. Ron's eyes narrowed. Lavender stood still as Seamus bit his lip cautiously and one hand cupped her neck, his lips felt different on hers and Lavender allowed him to pull her in. When he broke apart, he collapsed back into his seat and Ron glared at him. Lavender touched her lips and knew that she felt something, more than she should. Things had just got complicated.

**

**That's it for now as I'm going overseas for a month. Merry Christmas!! Will be posting more in 2010 ~CrAZychicke~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back from Europe, so thought I better finish this fic for you all. ^-^ hope you all had a great Christmas and new years! Hope this is as good as the last two! Please review ~CrAZychicke~**

**I do not own Harry Potter these rights belong to the fabulous JK Rowling – I am merely a fan.**

**Part Three**

"Are you happy now?" Lavender rounded on Ron as Seamus slumped back into his place in the circle. Ron's face was red as a tomato, he frowned with a shrug. "I chose you! Remember? This is stupid. I'm sorry guys, I've got to get out of here, I'm sure you can play without me." Lavender pushed open the door and slipped out. Ginny rounded on Ron so quickly Draco was impressed and a little scared. Who knew the youngest Weasley had it in her?

"WHAT THE HELL RON? IF YOU WANT TO LOSE HER BY ALL MEANS STAND AROUND LIKE YOU'RE DOING NOW, BUT IF YOU WANT TO DO THE RIGHT THING - I'D GET OUT OF HERE NOW AND GO APPOLOGISE. IF YOU DON'T I'LL SEND SEAMUS!"

Seamus put his hands up and shook his head furiously.

"Aye, I'm not going anywhere near this – it's too screwed up as it is. For the record Ron, I don't have feelings for her... it was just the game..."

Harry put a hand on Ron's shoulder and before anybody could say another word, let alone Ginny. Ron picked up his pants he had shed earlier and run out the door to find Lavender.

"Who's turn is it?" Ginny asked, as Draco pulled her hand and caught her round the middle, hugging her tightly. She sighed, "Oh yeah Seamus..."

Seamus turned to his best friend who had been swinging on his chair.

"Dean?"

Dean grounded the chair quickly as the room of classmates stared at him, waiting. Draco meanwhile was calming Ginny down by whispering words of comfort in her ear. She seemed to be taking his advice.

"Truth, since we haven't had many of them...." Seamus started quietly. Hermione caught Harry's eye. She was sure it was because of the turmoil the dares had caused. For whatever reason, she didn't mind the game had lasted longer than she ever thought and frankly they only had a few hours before sunrise and classes would start soon. Dean shrugged. "If you were stuck in detention who would you prefer it be with if it had to be with Snape or McGonagall?"

"McGonagall for sure."

"That was too easy; it should be a real question." Goyle said from the back of the room where he had been forgotten. There was a murmur of agreeance from the other Slytherins but Hermione waved her hand to dismiss it.

"We don't have time for this, next!" Goyle rolled his eyes and told them; in that case he was done and was going to see what Crabbe was up to. Blaise almost stood up to except Draco gave him a warning look and he resumed his seat, after all it was his idea to join the game in the first place.

Dean turned to Ginny. "What happened in second year with Riddle's Diary?"

"Oi, it's not your turn!" Harry yelled, giving Hermione a look as if to say, do something!

"Fair question though, we never really found out...I mean the details..." Luna began.

"Yeah, what did happen between you and Lord Voldemort Junior?" Blaise asked perking up.

Ginny felt the entire rooms grow still and quiet. She could feel Draco's eyes boring into her and the rest of the rooms'. Harry seemed like the story shouldn't be shared, not like this any way, it was personal and too tender a subject but Ginny felt safe in Draco's arms and the game had grown so much more than a simple "Truth or Dare" it seemed that their group of friends and enemies were growing ever so closer...

Ginny made up her mind to answer, if she passed she would have to lose a piece of clothing, Draco probably wouldn't have minded... she smiled to herself and then as the room stirred, she answered calmly and as though remembering a dream describing her experiences of finding the little black book in her cauldron after visiting Flourish & Blotts that day. She had written her troubles and wishes down in the diary and the boy seemed to care about her feelings until she started to find that she couldn't remember what she was doing for whole days....waking up with blood on her hands and she knew immediately that it was the diary. Ginny paused to look up at the room, she had been staring at her toes and Draco pulled her close, tightly almost as if he were afraid that somebody was going to pull her away. Ginny continued quietly, "I was the one who wrote the messages on the wall, well it was Riddle possessing me, I don't remember him taking me over, everything just went black really...I think I must have fainted because the next time I woke it was to find Harry in the Chamber or Secrets covered in blood and the basilisk dead, the diary was destroyed by a basilisk fang..."

At this point in the story, Draco turned to Harry and gave him a look as to say thank you but in more of a manly and uncaring (though it was nonetheless true of the opposite) voice. Ginny's voice faded away and she looked up into Draco's face burying her head against his chest as he muttered fiercely, "I've got you, I'm sorry for making you think of that."

"S'ok, it feels good to get off my chest." Ginny looked over at Harry and smiled through the fresh tears which rolled down her pale cheeks.

"Ahem – so back to Dean." Pansy interrupted, tearing everyone's gaze back to her. She looked at him with raised eyebrows and he pointed at Luna. Luna had to receive a nudge in the ribs by Neville until she realised they were all staring at her.

"What's with the radish earrings?" Luna smiled at Dean dreamily. "They were my mothers."

"This is just too confusing, how about if anyone has a question or dare they can just shout out?" Blaise said suddenly.

"He's just annoyed; he hasn't had to do anything yet." Pansy said tossing her black hair over her shoulder. Blaise glared at her.

"I don't care, so long as I can go soon." Hermione said, glancing out of the window impatiently.

"Why don't you go now? It's not like you're being forced to be here."

"Shut up Blaise."

"It's okay Harry, I'm only sticking around because I'm keeping Luna and Ginny company."

"You can go if you want Hermione, I think I might go soon too anyway." Ginny told Hermione.

"Well if you're going I'm coming with you." Draco added. Ginny smiled.

"Hang on, just one question before you go Hermione." Pansy asked, sitting up straight. Hermione, Ginny and Draco stopped to look at her. Pansy grinned.

"Did you kiss Victor Krum at the Yule ball, or was it more than that?" Pansy asked, grinning. Hermione face went pink and she was glad that Ron had left the room. Of course it didn't make life any easier to have half her classmates staring at her. She wasn't going to strip, not even for Blaise's eager eyes.

"Just for you Pansy; it was only a kiss."

Pansy rolled her eyes.

"Now au revoir tout le monde, I'm off to see if there's any breakfast left." With that Hermione slipped outside as quiet as a mouse. Harry followed without a word. He'd had enough for one night.

"Well should we keep on playing or call it quits?" Ginny asked the room. Pansy was content at doing an all nighter and the morning. Dean and Seamus shrugged, Neville wasn't sure what he wanted and Luna was oblivious, blowing bubbles from her wand. "Well you decide; I'm going to leave now." Draco grabbed her hand as she turned and they both exited.

"I say we keep on going, I mean class doesn't start for a few more hours at least right?" Blaise added, leaning back on his chair. Pansy a seductive tongue over her lips and stared at Dean who shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Seamus was too busy staring at Luna and wondering if she had lost her mind as she crawled about the wooden floors looking for Nargles. Theodore who had been keeping to himself for most of the game stood up to stare out of the window.

"I'm game." Neville said, "I've got a free anyway. What are we playing for?"

"First one to lose all their clothes?" Blaise mused.

"Last one to stay in the room has to make out with Pansy?" Seamus asked. Blaise, Dean and Neville all stood up quickly. Theodore didn't take any notice. The game had worn off on him.

"What's going to keep you in the room?" Pansy asked, unbuttoning her top. "Fancy painting a portrait of me Dean?" Pansy asked.

"By portrait she means nude fresco." Blaise muttered, dodging a punch from Pansy.

"Can you see the Thestrals today, Theodore?" Luna asked coming over to stand by Theodore and resting her arm on his. Theodore looked down briefly but didn't flinch like he would have normally. Besides it looked like his fellow Slytherins were too busy to take any notice.

"Yes. I've always seen them."

"I can see them because my mother died in front of me. How about you?"

"My father..." Theodore felt her squeeze his arm tenderly. It felt nice to have someone care. He had never explained nor told anyone what had happened to his father. For some reason, telling Luna felt so much easier than telling anybody else. "My mother doesn't much like men, it's a wonder I ever survived my childhood..."

"You seem ok to me." Luna pulled up the window and Theodore watched absent-mindly as she breathed in the cold mist – it had started to snow. "Well, I have Divination shortly, would you like me to walk you to class, you have Potions next don't you?"

Theodore stared at her with a puzzled face. "Potions and Divination are on completely different paths and on opposite sides of Hogwarts..."

"Really? I hadn't noticed." She said dreamily. Theodore followed her out the door, maybe against his better judgement; he didn't know, but something told him that Luna had more to say than just those brief words by the window.

"Not you too?!" Blaise demanded as Theodore opened the door for Luna. He shrugged with a grin and Blaise turned to the five left in the room. "This sucks."

"So how about it Dean?" Pansy said, dropping her shirt to the floor to reveal her red lacy bra. She pulled off her skirt and let it fall in a heap at her feet. Neville couldn't help but look away, things had just got a lot more awkward! Seamus was gripping the end of the table with so much pressure; he had lost the feeling in his fingers. Dean was gobsmacked and couldn't tear his gaze away from her slender body, her skin was glowing in the sunrise and when would he ever get this chance again? Blaise gulped, as she smiled devilishly and picked herself up so she lay with her body facing the four wizard boys and made herself comfortable. "Is this angle ok?"

"I think I like Seamus's idea now."Blaise said.

"What the making out with Pansy or the fleeing?" Neville asked as Pansy started to take off her bra, making the four boys slightly nervous.

"I was thinking of the fleeing..."

"Last one!" Blaise and Neville were up on their feet suddenly and racing each other out the door. It took a second for Dean and Seamus to realise what had happened and they jumped up after them.

"What is going on here?" A drawling monotone voice asked. The boys groaned as Professor Snape appeared in front of the four embarrassed wizards. "Ah...Miss Parkinson," Pansy grinned up at the Potions master, "Please put your clothes back on. Looks like I came in the nick of time – detention for all of you."

"If only he knew." Seamus muttered.

When Pansy was ready she ran her finger over each boy's faces until she came to stand in front of Snape. "I look forward to it."

"No-one mutters a word about what happened after everybody left right?" Dean muttered.

"Agreed!" Neville, Blaise and Seamus said quickly and they turned to stare at Pansy as she grinned back at them with a devilish spark in her eye.

**

**Well that's it for this one! Hope it was ok. Thank you again to all my readers and for your feedback. ~CrAZychicke~**


End file.
